


Arkos: Polar Orbit

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha ponders what present she could get for Jaune.  NPR try their best to pin down what, if anything, Jaune actually seems to prefer.





	Arkos: Polar Orbit

Pyrrha stood outside a greeting cards store. Greeting cards were incredibly safe gifts. They could be entirely platonic, but she needed a good excuse. Unfortunately, he was not... exactly... fond of birthdays.

* * *

Pyrrha stood outside a bakery. A confectionary. Sweets were also universal, and Jaune certainly seemed to love food. The problem is that Jaune seemed to love all food and she could not fathom what his personal preferences were. Everyone had favourite foods, didn't they? Maybe Ren or Nora could help her pin it down.

* * *

Pyrrha stood outside a clothing store. Everyone needed clothing. However, aside from his every day wear, he has shown no preferences whatsoever... other than the Pumpkin Pete's hoodie... which caused Pyrrha to blush. Another image flashed in Pyrrha's head, one of Pyrrha in elegant lingerie. That's what boys liked, right? Unfortunately, the thought was too powerful. Her blush turned into a fully fledged flush, and she barely managed to walk away. She had to find some place to hide.

* * *

Pyrrha stood outside a sporting goods store. Despite the common assumption, which she had to admit was supported by the fact she was outstanding at any sport she tried, she actually knew very little about it. Her achievements were to make her a better fighter, not for fame or glory or whatever else others fought for. A picture of Jaune appeared in her head, and she blushed once again. She wished she could fight for him. Well, he was their leader, and she would follow him to the end of Remnant... or his bed... The image in her head caused another full flush with the accompanying fogged thoughts. She once again had to flee.

* * *

Pyrrha sat on a bench.

Pyrrha: Jaune

Pyrrha: I love you, J...

Pyrrha: *coughs*

Pyrrha: Jaune, I lo...

Pyrrha: *clears her throat*

Pyrrha: (what would Yang say)

Pyrrha: Hey, pretty boy *wink*

Pyrrha: *hides her head in her hands, trying to hide her blush*

* * *

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora sat on their beds.

Pyrrha: I'm afraid I need... some help...

Pyrrha: *squeaks*

Nora: It's about Jaune, isn't it?

Ren: How can we help you with our leader?

Pyrrha: I want to buy him a present?

Ren: *goes to say something*

Ren: I see the trouble. Leader is notably non-discriminatory.

Pyrrha: He doesn't even have a favourite food.

Nora: That just makes your job even easier.

Pyrrha: It does?

Nora: You're overthinking it, Pyrrha.

Ren: If he has no preferred food?..

Pyrrha: Then he doesn't care what I give him? How could I possibly be his... w-...

Pyrrha: *clears her throat*

Pyrrha: If I don't know what his favourite food is?

Ren: He is of humble means.

Pyrrha: Which means?

Ren: His favourite food will likely be whatever his

Ren: *gestures to Pyrrha*

Ren: Makes her own.

Nora: He means that Jaune will probably like whatever you give him.

Pyrrha: And here I am, back at square one.

Ren: *frowns*

Ren: *pulls out his scroll*

Ren: Smile.

Pyrrha: What?

Nora: Jaune.

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Ren: *takes a picture*

Ren: *plays with his scroll*

Ren: *scroll vibrates*

Ren: *shows Pyrrha his scroll*

Jaune (text): She's gorgeous, as always.

Pyrrha: *blushes and looks away*

Ren: And now Jaune has a picture of you in his scoll.

Ren: *shows Pyrrha several pictures of Nora in his scroll*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188240043570/arkos-polar-orbit) Tumblog.


End file.
